


it's my birthday, but you get the present.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: B o i, HOOOO BOI, Hand Jobs, I dont, I'm Sorry, Keith is 18, Lance is 19, M/M, Please Kill Me, Please stop my sinful hands, Shameless Smut, Under the Table, boi - Freeform, im going to hell, im trash, lance gets a good handjob, these tags arent helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my sister gave me her account bc im a lazy bitch and this is my first fic on ao3 even though it's just a one shot<br/>-<br/>Keith's birthday 'party' is nice. People are gathered around the dining table giving presents they got from random planets. Keith doesn't focus on that though. He's more interested in what he's doing to Lance underneath the table, rubbing his leg, getting close to his crotch, tapping the inside of his thighs, until a high pitched squeal comes from Lance's mouth. 'There it is.' Keith thought to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's my birthday, but you get the present.

**Author's Note:**

> fUCK ME IN THE ASS IM GOING TO H E L L  
> -  
> anyway hope u enjoy it follow my instagram @keithisgay2k16 also the gonabanana thing is an inside joke iM SORRY

He didn't understand why, but everyone was making a big deal of Keith's birthday. Sure, eighteen was an important birthday, but Keith honestly would've treated it like any birthday. Coran and Allura insisted on trying to celebrate according to earthly customs. Keith honestly couldn't judge it, only knowing what a birthday should be like from TV shows and books. Keith's boyfriend, Lance, kept trying to get Keith to celebrate, randomly throwing confetti and glitter at him, filling his bedroom with balloons before he woke up, and pranks of the like.

Keith's birthday 'party' is nice. People are gathered around the dining table giving presents they got from random planets. Keith doesn't focus on that though. He's more interested in what he's doing to Lance underneath the table, rubbing his leg, getting close to his crotch, tapping the inside of his thighs, until a high pitched squeal comes from Lance's mouth. 'There it is.' Keith thought to himself. Pidge gives the boy a quizzical look before shrugging it off. They seemed to think it was typical Lance behavior until Hunk noticed Lance's cheeks are bright cherry red. 

"...You okay there buddy?" Hunk asks, warily. "Huh?" Lance replies. "Y-yeah I'm good." Hunk sighed. "If you insist." All too slowly under the table,

Keith starts pawing at Lance's crotch, a devilish smirk on his face. Lance bit his tongue, internally screaming out Keith's name. He lightly hummed a melody, to cover the fact that he was grunting. Keith slowly unzipped Lance's jeans, Lance was already mostly hard, unsurprisingly. Keith slowly rubbed him through his boxers, pinching slightly in all of the right places, until he was fully erect. Lance shut his eyes tightly, until Allura noticed his odd behavior. "What the fuck, Lance." She said, flatly. Ever since she'd heard earth curses she'd become quite the potty mouth. "Uh, I have something in my eye." He said, somewhat convincingly. Allura shrugged it off.

Keith slowly pulled Lance's boxers down, revealing his rock hard member, glistening with precum. He rubs the tip with his finger, in slow circles before pumping his hand up and down, slowly, and picking up speed. Lance's legs are shaking, his grip on the cutlery is so tight that his knuckles are turning white. He's close to screaming, his heart is pounding, his vision is going white. He's like a rubber band being pulled apart until suddenly, he's released. A not-so-quiet "Fuck~!" escapes his lips and his expression is that of a deer in headlights. "What?" Pidge asks with no expression. "Uh- I hit my foot on my chair." Coran looked at Lance, "Are you feeling well? Maybe you should retire to your room." Lance smirked, more directed at Keith. "Maybe I should."


End file.
